


Secrets You Keep

by JyaGhost



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JyaGhost/pseuds/JyaGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What If?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets You Keep

Ronon had seen it happen before.

The first time, Lorne had been facing away from him, and he'd thought the light was some kind of trick reflection in the mirror across from the bed.

The second time had been in a fire lit hut off-world, and he'd thought it was a hallucination from too much ruus wine.

But the third time he'd seen someone's eyes glow, they weren't his lover's. They were the Goa'uld possessed eyes of Colonel Steven Caldwell.

And Ronon had no clue what to do next.


End file.
